Living With The Wolves
by xXFallenAngelWolfyXx
Summary: Max is a part wolf, part hawk, part human girl. One day she saves Fang's life, and he ends up joining her pack. what will happen to the pair? READ AND FIND OUT! FAX!


(Hiya guys! This is my new story for my favorite book series!)

Living with the wolves:

A maximum ride tale.

I was racing my friend Nudge one day, of course, I was winning. She was going at least 30 mph. I was going easily 75. Her tan ears flicking this way and that in the breeze, her tail was wagging ferociously and she was barking for me to wait up. I smiled as I laid my own ears flat against my head, my dirty blonde hair streaming behind me along with my tanish brown tail. My large 17 foot wings pumping powerfully up and down when I spotted a black figure too big to be a bird falling out of the sky. Fast.

For all of you weenies out there who are being idiots and are going "EARS? TAILS? WINGS?" I should tell you that I am not completely human, I am 4% lupine, or wolf, and 2% avian, or bird. I think I'm 2% hawk. I am only 94% human, but I don't mind, Nudge is my best friend; she is a brown wolf with dark grey streaks near her Chocolate brown eyes. My name is Maximum Ride, it fits me, I made it up when I was five moon cycles old. I live in a pack of fithteen full wolves and me, the one part human, one part bird, and one part wolf child, Max.

Anyway…..

The black figure was falling rapidly, and I had the overwhelming need to save it. I barked to nudge telling her to follow me as quickly as she could. She gave a short nod and I was off at 257 mph. there is only one word to explain what the feeling of flying so quickly was, amazing. But I diddent have time to feel the thrill I got when I fly at full speed. Which I don't do often because the alpha thinks I might hit a tree. I would never hit a tree. But he thinks I might so I only go this fast when he's not around or there's a good reason to. And saving this life was probably a good reason.

He was inches from a very painful death by impalement of tree branches when I caught him, what a lucky duck. No, he wasn't a real duck. Geez, you guys are idiots if you actually thought he was a duck. He was a person with wings like me and a tail and ears too! Another person like me! Nudge chose this time to appear below me. I glided down to the ground with the boy, who looked about my age, in my arms. He stirred as I walked him over to the freshwater stream my pack drinks from. I put him on the ground and lapped at the cool water the stream carried. About twenty heart beats later, he awoke fully and glanced around, most likely thinking about where he was.

When he spotted me resting my head on Nudge's back, His face was blood red for some reason, I flicked my ears at him, telling him silently(mainly because I don't know If he speaks wolf or not) that I was no threat to him. He eyed Nudge thoughtfully.

"You speak wolf?" my human was bad, but I could ask and answer simple questions. His head whipped to meet my eyes and look quizzically at me.

"Wolf?" he asked me.

"Yes, better talk in wolf, no good human talk." I said to him.

"Never tried speaking in wolf before, how do I do it?" he asked me thoughtfully.

"Try understanding first." I pronounced.

"ok." he said excitedly.

"Ready?" I asked him. He nodded viscously at me.

"What's you're name and why where you falling when I found you?" I asked him. His face paled dramatically.

"you can speak better in wolf, and my name is Fang, I don't know why I was falling when you found me, and I cant remember where I came from." he unintentionally said all this in wolf, and it took a minute for him to realize that he spoke entirely in wolf, and when he finally noticed it, his face lit up.

"I WOLF SPEAK WOLF! I CAN WOLFWOLF! WOLFCAN WOLF WOLF!" he yelled/barked. Me and Nudge were cracking up when he went silent and red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." I giggled.

"Sorry" Nudge yelped.

"Can you fly?" I asked him. He nodded and unfurled his wings.

"Pretty." I murmured reaching my hand out to stroke the sleek black feathers. He pulled it back some when my hand got closer then he liked.

"Here, you can touch mine if you want if I can touch yours, I've never seen another person like me and I want to know if you're real or not." I confessed. He contemplated my offer for a moment before answering.

"Alright but only if I can touch your wings too." he said.

"Then it's a deal." I smiled and unfurled my wings. He attentively reached his hand out and rested it ageist my left wing, sending shockwaves through my body. I couldn't help the almost non-existent moan that escaped my lips. Fang looked startled at my moan. Nudge was staring at me wide-eyed. My hand reached out and stroked his elegant black feathers.

"mmmmmm." he mumbled and started to press his fingers through my thick layer of tan and brown colored feathers. Nudge poked me in the arm and pointed to the left with her tail. Ohhhh god. That can only mean the alpha was here. Witch sucked big time. I flicked my ears to tell Fang to stop. He complied quickly and I removed my hand from his wing and folded my wings in tight. Fang followed suit. I got to my more comfortable place; witch is standing equal height with the alpha, Iggy.

"Max, what have you gotten your self into this time? If it is another injured coyote, we will let it die with pride, not try to nurse it back to heath, you want to help others too much you know. You should be out looking for a ma-" he paused as I moved to reveal a shy looking Fang, and he growled.

"A HUMAN? REALLY MAX? HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HUMAN'S DO TO THINGS THAT ARE DIFFERENT FROM THEMSELVES? THEY TEST ON THEM AND KILL THEM SLOWLY! I WHANT YOU TO KI-" he stopped mid rant when Fang perked up his ears and wagged his tail slowly, carefully. Then he shook out his wings and the alpha bowed his head.

"I am sorry that I exploded on a fellow part wolf like our own Max. May I ask for your name? Or do you not speak wolf?" the alpha showed Fang great respect for some reason, and when Fang answered, his voice was shaky and tired sounding.

"I-I my n-name is F-Fang." he announced shyly in perfect wolf.

"Ahhhh a fitting name for a wolf such as yourself! Are you staying here with my pack? You are as welcome as Max, but I must ask you to rid yourself of that fowl body coverings that are on you're form; they will only prevent you from hunting properly with Max. But that is all that is required. If you are to join, you will act as Max's beta, she will be your alpha like I am to her, and you have lower status then my own beta, Nudge over there. So, will you be joining us, or will you leave?" Fang contemplated his options, and then he nodded. Iggy lifted his great head and howled a great long one signaling that a new pack member had arrived.

"Quickly now! Remove those things from your body and let's go join the pack! It is a great day for all of us! Our once pack of sixteen now grows to seventeen!" Iggy yipped happily and ran into the forest, Nudge close on his tail. Fang was a little hesitant about removing his coverings, but he got over it as I looked him over.

"You got muscles that will be good when you hunt, you don't eat raw meat. I suppose where you came from diddent allow it. But that is what we eat, so get used to it, you don't have to call me you're alpha unless you what to or we are engaged in battle with a rival pack. Got it? And the wolf you saw before that practically exploded then showered you with grace was the leader of our pack, only other alpha are allowed to call him by his name, witch by the way is Iggy. There are only three alphas currently and two of witch is mated pairs, here are the pack members with you included in order from the most important to the least:

1. Iggy; alpha male

(White with slightly darker stripes. Light blue eyes) +

2. Nudge; Iggy's beta

(Description in second paragraph)

3. Max; 2nd alpha

(Part human, wolf, and hawk. Tan skin and long dirty blonde hair. Large tan and brown wings with blonde ears and tail. Dark brown eyes)

4. Fang; Max's beta

(Part human, wolf, and raven. dark skin and some what long pitch black hair. Large coal black wings with obsidian black ears and tail. Coal black eyes)

5. Gazzy; 3rd alpha

(Light tan fur with sky blue eyes. Related to Angel) +

6. Nina; Gazzy's beta

(White with black ears, tail, and paws. Sea foam green eyes)

7. Angel; messenger

(White with tan paws, ears, and tail. Sky blue eyes. Related to Gazzy)

8. Crocelle; scout

(Looks slightly orange with bright green eyes. Black paws, ears, and tail)

9. Rex; strategist

(Grey with black spots. Silver eyes)

10. Kelly; pup sitter

(Bronze. Green eyes)

11. Kasey; pup sitter

(Whitish grey with purple eyes. Related to Kyle)

12. Kyle; pup sitter

(Pure white with light purple eyes. Related to Kasey)

13. Ari; battle front center

(Brown with green mixed in. only a bit. Brown eyes)

14. Dusk; battle front left

(Pitch black with white paws and ears. Red eyes)

15. Ella; battle front right

(Brown with lighter brown mixed in it. Brown eyes)

16. Kasa; pup

(White with brown eyes. Iggy's)

17. Sam; pup

(Brown with light blue eyes. Also Iggy's)

That's our little pack. Don't underestimate any of them though, at your current state, Ella could take you out. And she's the weakest fighter besides the pups. And… Yup! That's all you need to know for now! Ready to go? There probably waiting for us in the meadow." Fang nodded and then stopped and looked rather confused.

"You don't know how to run do you?" I asked him. He gave a short nod, and then went back to looking confused.

"Alright, put you're hands on the ground and start moving forward. Only walk first or you will trip and I will laugh at you, got it?" he nodded his head and placed his hands on the ground and started moving, he was pretty good for the first time he walked on his hands like my friends. He accelerated next to me while we were running and he ended up thirteen feet in front of me before I hit my 60mph max.

Actually, he ran just as fast as I did. We made it to the meadow in minutes, and my pack was facing off on the most horrible fights ever, the orange mountain pack wanted our land, MY land, and they were ready for a fight. There pack was larger then ours by three, two males and one female more actually. I started barking out orders to the rest of the pack, they knew that in the event of a battle you let me talk, then we take action.

"Ari take point! Dusk, Ella flank him! Kyle, Kasey, Kelly get the pups to a safe place in till I send Tina for you! Nudge, Iggy take Dusk's side! I got Ella with Fang! Crocelle and Angel! Go far right on Iggy's side! Gazzy and Nina cover the far left on my side! Rex Take center point!" they took there positions and watched as the menacing pack of twenty approached our members.

"On the count of three we attack." I growled so my pack could hear me they howled signaling that they heard me.

"Stay close to me Fang; you don't know how to fight other wolves. They take no prisoners and kill rival packs pups. You are like one you're self right now, so do what I direct you to, and you wont die, but it is likely you will get yourself hurt." He nodded and took a rather scary look upon his face, curiosity and…..bloodlust. What a combo. He's gonna be a good fighter when I'm done with him!

"One….two…THREE!" I howled, lunging at the closest enemy wolf, witch happened to be there head alpha. The wolf on my right witch I hadn't noticed before whapped me upside the head and sent my light body into the air. I snapped open my wings and straightened out mid back flip and landed on the ground again tucking my wings in and headed towards there alpha, snarling and baring my fangs, when a black figure whipped across my line of vision and sent the alpha flying into his beta.

I noticed as I came closer the black figure was Fang, whipping around, shoving his body weight into enemy wolves, sending them flying into other enemy wolves. One actually dodged the lightning fast strike only to have him turn on a dime and rake his claws against the side of its face. The wolf howled in pain, causing the battle to stop instantly. Realizing the fact that they were now outnumbered, the able bodied of the wolves left quickly, while the ones with broken bones whined and limped after them.

I raced over to Fang and tackled him. I licked a small cut on his shoulder and started praising him on his excellent fighting tactic.

"That was awesome Fang! Now THAT would have been useful in the last battle! The thing is though, the whole pack wasn't here! They were out hunting and only me, Nudge and Nina were here! I took out most of them though and we won anyway but still!" I said as he chuckled and hurled my body off him.

"HHHHEEEEEYYYYY!" I yelled and landed next to him. I picked my clawed hand up and pushed down on his head till he fell to the ground with"oof". The pack started to bark out in laughter when Iggy spoke up.

"Max I need to talk to you alone." I stifled my giggles and nodded my head and followed him telling Fang over my shoulder to stay there and get to know the pack members. We walked for about ten minutes in our forest before we stopped.

"Max you must mate with him. He will bring strong and healthy pups for our pack. Will you argue?" I couldn't speak for a second but when I did, I did not argue with him, actually I really did what to mate with Fang, but he did not know how to, and either Gazzy or Iggy would have to teach him.

"How long till mating season Iggy?" I asked.

"I see you won't argue good and about three moon cycles from now." I looked up at him from my position of lying at his paws.

"Tech him how. He was not raised by wolves; he doesn't now how it works. I trust you with my life Iggy; I hope you will keep that in mind." I sighed and trotted off toward the meadow. When I got there, Fang was sitting by Angel, obviously engaged in one of angel's rants about random things. I found it funny sometimes. I told Nudge I was tired and went over by my tree to sleep. I heard the grass rustle and something warm wrap around me.

Then I realized that it was Fang and relaxed into the contours of his body. I woke up the next morning with Fang growling protectively over me, at something that was snarling angrily at him. Then I felt a horrible pain in my leg and let out a pained whine. Fang jumped up and took the wolf that had bit me in his hands. It was one of the wolves that we had fought yesterday. I looked down at my leg to see it covered in my blood. I whined and tried to move it as Iggy came rushing over, he probably smelled my blood.

"What happened?" Fang was at my side in an instant, looking at me with a pained expression.

"One of the wolves we fought yesterday came and bit me." I ground out.

"I cannot heal myself, only others so it might take a few da-" I was caught in mid sentence when Fang began licking the puncture marks on my leg. I absentmindedly purred at his actions.

Later…

Two and a half moon cycles went by after without incident. Three moons before mating season began; Iggy took Fang out into the forest. And they did not return in till about three hundred heart beats later. Fang walked straight over to me and wrapped his arm around me. Of course, when we mated it would be a little different then when regular wolves did because we were part human as well. And we both knew that.

Fang's POV

I arrived here what seemed like eons ago, but had only been about two and three quarters moon cycles. Nudge kept giggling and going on and on about how there were only three moons left in till- some one always ended up whapping her in the back of the head and saying "you talk too much, and Alpha needs to explain it to him before you can continue with your well-deserved rant about it" I'm assuming that "him" is me, since I am new and all. That day High Alpha took me into the forest and explained what "it" was, and I was freaking terrified. There were only three moons left till' Mating season.

The girls are going into heat and obviously Nudge already had, so had Nina, Max had always been last to enter heat among the highest ranking females, witch, by the way, are the only ones that can enter heat. Greeeeaaaaattttttt, just freaking great.

When we emerged from the edge of the forest, I saw Max looking at me. I walked straight toward Her And Wrapped My Arm Around Her. Iggy's eyes grew big as Max purred and crawled into my lap and nuzzled herself into my chest. She was obviously planning on sleeping there.

"That's odd." Iggy murmured as he (and everyone else) stared at me as I absentmindedly started stroking her hair. She purred and wrapped her wings around me as I lay down. I had to move her wing from one of my sides so I wouldn't break it or something when I was sleeping.

The next morning before anyone woke up my body started to move on its own, I was basically half awake when it did this but my mind woke up when a strong sent wafted into my nose. I hissed, waking Max. I pinpointed the smell to her neck, and my head placed itself there. Max was squirming in my arms. My mind was screaming for my body to let her go but I only opened my mouth. Max yelped painfully, waking up the other members of the pack, causing them to run over to us as I drove my fangs into the soft flesh of her throat, purring.

(How ya like it? It took me a while to write it but it turned out better then I expected it too! Review please!)


End file.
